Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: Madame Medusa Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Royal interpreter Legal Status: Queen of Inhumans Identity: Publicly known, formally, most did not believe that Medusa is an Inhuman, assuming she is just a human with an unusual power. Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Inhumans, Fantastic Four, formerly Frightful Four Base of Operations: Attilan, Blue Area of Earth's Moon Origin Medusa gained her powers when exposed to Terrigen Mist as a child. Place of Birth: Attilan Island, Atlantic Ocean Known Relatives: Black Bolt (husband, cousin), Crystal (sister), Quelin (father), Ambur (mother), Quicksilver (brother-in-law), Luna (niece), Karnak, Gorgon, Triton (second cousins), Black Bolt (husband), Luna (niece), Maximus (brother-in-law, cousin), Pope (son) First Appearance: Fantastic Four #36 History Medusa was the first of two children born to Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Quelin was the brother of Rynda, wife of King Agon. As such, Medusa was considered a member of Attilan's Royal Family. Medusa's parents elected to expose her to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist when she was an infant; the process endowed her with hair she could animate like added appendages. While still an adolescent, she began to make frequent visits to the isolation cell of her second cousin, Black Bolt, and learned to communicate with him in a special sign language. Medusa and Black Bolt developed a bond that blossomed into love when Black Bolt was first allowed out of his cell at age 18. In the aftermath of Trikon's first coming , Medusa left the Inhumans' Great Refuge. Afflicted with amnesia sustained in an air crash, she wandered Europe, stealing food to survive. Her animated hair soon brought her unwanted attention. Locating Medusa in Paris, the criminal called the Wizard brought her to America and enlisted her in the Frightful Four. Grateful for the Wizard's rescue, she went along with the group's illegal activities. The Frightful Four battled the Fantastic Four, and all but Medusa were captured. Medusa's public exploits enabled Black Bolt and the other members of the Inhumans' Royal Family -- who had been exiled from the Great Refuge by Black Bolt's mad brother, Maximus -- to locate her. Seeing familiar faces restored Medusa's memory. When Black Bolt regained the throne, Medusa renewed her betrothal to him and served as royal interpreter. The two have since married. Medusa since has left his side for an extended period twice: when she joined the Fantastic Four to take Invisible Girl's place on the team during the latter's estrangement from her husband; and when she was taken captive by the criminal Enclave, who sought to conquer Attilan. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: Medusa's hair is approximately 6 feet in length when relaxed. Powers Known Powers: Besides strength, Medusa possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Speed Enhanded Strength Highly Resilient Hair: Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. Psychokinetic Hair Manipulation: Medusa can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered hair-cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: it is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair.) Medusa can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. As yet Medusa has not manifested her psychokinetic powers in any way except the animation of her own hair. Whether she has the potential to control other fibrous substances other than her own hair (as can the mutant Gypsy Moth) has not yet been determined. If cut, her hair regrows extremely quickly. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Medusa possesses the normal strength of a female Inhuman of her age, height, and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise, Due to generations of eugenics, Inhumans are superior to humans in strength, reaction time, stamina, resistance to injury, and speed. Her hair can support more than 1 ton. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Fantastic Four Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Inhumans Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Frightful Four members Category:Silver Age Category:Copy Edit